Ninjas and Knights
by HGM1Bubbles
Summary: Random adventure! The ninjas end up in Bandom city, where they met Guren...and his dad... Lol So they have to fight through the awkwardness and find a way back home With the 'help' of the Knights
1. Chapter 1- Portal to Awkwardness

**~Ninjas and Knights~**

_**Chapter 1**_

One day while practicing in a field, the ninjas somehow created a portal.

They all were cautious around the portal. Not knowing much about their own weapons, they were confused how a portal was made.

Kai, being ever so curious, suggested they take a look. And though the others were worried, they followed anyway.

And in a flash, they were thrown into another world.

A world that was semi-modern environment, compared to new Ninjago city.

Kai spoke up, "Hey, this isn't so bad…." He got up and took a look around.

There was a huge tall blue tower that glowed magnificently in the sunset. And they were standing in what looked like a neighborhood park.

Cole asked," Well what do you suppose we do now? Anyone?"

Zane thought, then said, "How about we find out what place we are, and explore, I guess."

At the mention of _'explore'_, Kai and Jay jumped up. "Yeah! Alright!"

And after a few minutes of further comments, they walked through the town.

* * *

"Guren, I just received a call from my boss. He said that I'm needed at the work site. You don't mind me leaving for a bit?"

"Oh?...um, no. I'll be fine. See you whenever."

"Aw don't worry son. I'll be back as soon as possible. Okay?"

"Okay. See ya soon."

"Later."

The man shut the door behind him reluctantly, leaving his son alone in the house.

Inside, the boy, Guren, sighs. "There he goes again… And though I have Max, my friends are all at home. Times like this I wish I had a brother."

Guren looked into the empty kitchen and sighed again.

Max was sitting on the table, looking very focused on something outside.

"Hey, Max. What are you looking at?" "Mrrr…"

Following his line of sight, Guren looked out into the street. Nothing out of the norm…..until.

He realizes four oddly dressed guys walking down the block.

Guren looked confused. "Do you think they're lost? They don't look like they're from around here.."\

Max jumped down and walked to the door. He looked at Guren and scratched the door frame.

"You wanna go check it out?...I guess we will." '_Nothing better to do besides homework.'_

* * *

"Hey you guys. Do you think we should just ask someone for directions? Or a place to stay?"

"The latter may be risky, since we don't yet know what sort of people reside here."

Jay huffed and looked down at his tired feet. They were all exhausted, and wondering aimlessly at a sluggish pace.

"I miss Ninjago, I miss the dojo, I miss Nya!", whined Jay. "I'm tired.."

Kai turned to Jay, and felt pity. "Aww come on Jay. It hasn't even been a day yet. I'm sure we'll be-"

Cole cut off Kai, " Shh! Do you hear that? Someone is coming."

"To the bushes!"

They all jumped into cover and waited for whoever was approaching to pass.

At first they heard a single voice. Then a cat came in sight. The voice spoke, "Max? Did you find anything?"

The cat, Max, stalked closer and closer to our hiding place it the bushes. And just as the boy came into view as well, the cat jumped at us.

* * *

"AAhhh! Zane! Helllpp! Mee! guh...Get the cat! The cat!"

I stood frozen at the sound of screams coming from a bush. I wasn't sure what to expect, but I slowly approached to it.

"He-hello? A-are you alright? Anybody?...bush?"

Suddenly warm hands grabbed my shoulders.

"You. Is that your cat?"

I looked up in fear at the taller male behind me. '_What?! It's one of the guys I saw on the street!'_

"Max?"

"Do you think you can get him to stop using my friend as a scratching post?"

I nodded and called for Max. In a moment the screaming stopped, and my cat came out from behind the bush. Along with three disgruntled looking teens.

"Thanks. By the way, I'm Kai."

"G-Guren"

Then the guy in black came up to me. "What was that for? Hey! We may not be from around here, but that doesn't mean-"

"Cole calm down. This boy had no idea. Besides, Jay is fine."The guy in white cut off 'Cole', and gestured to 'Jay'.

'Jay' whimpered," If by fine, you mean in shreds, then yeah!"

* * *

I looked to the shaken boy in my hold. He clearly had no idea what was happening.

"Yo, you okay there? It's alright, these guys are my friends. Cole is 'Grumpy", Zane,is the white nindroid. And Jay, the scratching post."

"You guys are ninjas? Where did you come from?"

Zane answered, "We came here from a place called Ninjago. And we don't know where we are."

"Well, uhm, you're at Bandom City."

"Would you maybe give us some directions to the nearest Inn?"

"Um.. The nearest Inn is in town. Miles from here."

Jay looked at all of us with tired eyes, close to passing out. Even I began to feel tired.

"But you can all come to my house. Since it's getting late, and you all seem very tired. I'm sure my dad won't mind. He's at work anyway."

Zane lightened up at that, and Jay sighed happily.

"Why thank you."

* * *

Jay looked all around the spacious house in awe. "Whats a boy like you living in a house this big all by yourself?"

Zane glared at Jay and smacked the back of his head.

Guren slightly blushed at the comment and replied, "Well my father is a businessman working at the Tower. And I'm an only child…" He was taking them to his room.

Cole asked, " Do you ever get lonely? Are you alright being alone without you dad around? I mean, if it was some criminal you met outside, instead of us? Pretty dangerous."

They each grabbed a pillow and sat on Guren's floor.

Guren looked down sadly for a moment, then smiled at them. "I suppose that'd be dangerous. But, I'm not always lonely. I have three other friends I usually hang out with. Just not today…"

Kai smiled also. "That's good. And you're safe for now, now that we're here~"

It was Cole's turn to glare, which was aimed at Kai. "Yeah. But we don't want to trouble you anymore than we have to. We'll be gone tomorrow."

At that, Guren almost looked sad again. "Oh you guys aren't a trouble at all. After all, how could I let you be lost and tired. I could show you around tomorrow if you want? Then maybe I can introduce my friends. You don't have to go yet….you're all nice to talk to."

The ninjas smiled at Guren's generosity. They appreciated this offer, and were thankful. Soon after that little bit, they fell into deep conversation. Sharing stories, and describing their hometowns.

Just then, the sound of the front door being unlocked reached their ears.

Guren jumped up off the floor. "Oh snap! I forgot about my father!"

*DUN DUN DUUUNNN~~!* xD

CHAPTER 1 END

* * *

**So this is chapter one of my ninjago /tenkai knights crossover story~**

**Lol Sorry if it doesn't really make sense, but the next chapter will be must more interesting, I promise~ ^^**

**Hope you like it~ ^^**jvornjnvfujnvniorgv


	2. Chapter 2- Guren's Dad

**Ninjas and Knights**

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

The ninjas started to get worried when their new friend ran down the stairs.

They looked at each other, and decided to keep quiet. Try to listen in on the conversation.

Then at that moment, they heard what sounded like Guren tripping down the last few steps.

"_**Guren! Are you alright?"**_

"_**Yeah dad. Glad you're back."**_

"_**Me too. So, how was everything while I was gone?"**_

"_**F-fine.." **_'_stuttering'_

"_**Do you have something to tell me?"**_

"_**Well. Yeah.."**_

"_**Go ahead,son. I'll listen while I put my bag down"**_

"_**Okay. Well, uhm...Max saw some people outside."**_

"_**What kind of people?"**_

"_**Uhm… They looked lost. So we went to go check…"**_

"_**Guren, What did I tell you about that?"**_

"_**I know, but Max attacked one of them."**_

"_**How Many were there?"**_

"_**Theres four… and they were tired and asked for directions."**_

"_**Did you tell them properly?"**_

"_**Y-yeah, but it was getting late, so I invited them over for a bit….."**_

_**A tense moment of silence passed.**_

_**" ...Guren…..who are they?. Where are they?...Do you even know them?"**_

"_**Dad, they're fine. They're names are Cole, Kai, Zane, and Jay… And I left them in my room…"**_

At the mention of their names, and the sound of steps coming up the stairs, the ninjas quickly put away the pillows. Fixing their suits to be presentable.

Then Guren's father came in. They all bowed their heads and greeted him as politely as possible.

Guren's father looked at each of the 19 year olds, then looked at his 14 year old son.

He felt a little worried. What were four young adults doing in his son's bedroom. Why were they dressed like some futuristic ninjas?

All the question bounced around in his mind, until one teen spoke up.

"Um, excuse me sir? We don't mean to be a burden, but we are new here, and we need a place to temporarily stay for the night."

"I suppose you can stay in the guest rooms. You'll have to pair up. But, on one condition."

They all said in unison, "Yes?"

"I want all of you to stay out of my son's room. I don't quite trust you."

"Daaad?!"

"What?" I'm just being cautious. And it's not like we'd want all of them to be sleeping in your room anyway."

Guren slightly blushed, and mumbled to himself. The ninjas saw the whole exchange, and fought to keep their laughter inside. Seems like a few of them have their mind in the gutter….

The spokesman of the ninjas, Zane, spoke again.

"We humbly accept your offer. Thank you for having us."

Jay, tired, yet ever the joker. said, "Yeah, and you don't have to worry about us sneaking into Guren's room, not that we would, of course!"

Guren's father stared at Jay unamused. "We'll see. Anyway, let me guide you four to the guest rooms."

After the man turned around, an exchange of three smacks came upon Jay. Him, in turn, just snickered as they followed Guren's father.

Guren himself stayed behind a abit with Kai.

"Sorry about that. Hahaha Jay's always pulling something."

"Haha, It's nothing. In fact, he really reminds me of my best friend. he always has a joke for everything."

"Is that so? Inthat case, I'm looking forward to meeting your friends. Perhaps tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure. But for now, you'll be under my dad's supervision…think of this as a job interview? Haha he's pretty serious."

"Oh? Right. Hah well~ Goodnight."

"Yeah, you too."

* * *

An hour passed, and it was lights out.

The ninjas were settled into their rooms as such:

Zane was roomed with Kai, and Cole was roomed with Jay.

There been a series of interrogations and lectures from the homeowner before the ninjas could rest in their rooms.

And after much discussion, they all lay sprawled out on their respectable beds. Jay being the first to claim sleep.

As for the other room, Zane and Kai were still awake.

"Hey Zane, I wonder how we're gonna get back to Ninjago."

"I don't quite know, but we'll worry about that later."

"Yeah, I suppose. Well maybe we'll think of something when Guren shows us around the city."

"Oh sure. Like they have a spare portal lying around."

"Hahaha…..was that a joke?.."

"You know what Kai?"

"Eh?...What?"

"That kid seems to be attached to you, if not just a bit. You two share in common, color choice, and a few characteristics."

"Oh really?...hmmm. I suppose…."

"He has the same troublesome adventurous spirit as you do."

"Yeah, but he's much too nice to be like me."

"Are you saying you are not nice?"

"That's not the point…"

"Well, he may not be that similar, but the way I see it; he's attached to you like a brother."

"..."

"Anyway, I may be wrong. He might just of been happy to meet us."

"Yeah...happy… anywho~ Goodnight. Long day instore for us tomorrow."

"Indeed."

* * *

_**End Chapter!~**_

_**Hope You like the story so far~ ^^;**_

_**Lol it doesn't seem to have much of a point, but I'm getting there~ So bear with kay? xD**_


	3. Chapter 3- Crazy Friends

**~~~The Next Day~~~~**

Jay and Cole were the first to wake up to the sound of scratching at their door.

Jay ambled to the door, and opened it. No one was there... Until he looked down, that is.

His yelp woke the rest of the ninjas, whom all jumped out of their rooms.

"What is it Jay?"

"Its the cat from yesterday…."

Cole sighed and pushed past the frozen brunette.

"Relax Jay. It only has a note."

"what's it say."

"Guren wrote it"

"Well hurry up and read it then. It's not a love note is it?"

*smack* "Oww, okay. I'll stop with the jokes."

"Well here is reads:

_"Jay I'm sorry Max attacked you. He just kind of does that to people…_

Hope you can forgive him. Anyway, my dad probably went to work by now.

So, Good morning~ ^^

PS. the breakfast is ready."

Jay smiled at the apology. He took the note and looked at Max.

"Meow~"

"Aww, you're actually pretty cute!." Jay said happily as he petted the cat.

"Anyway, Jay. Lets go wash up. I smell bacon!"

Guren happily whistled as he finished cooking the bacon.

He set out all the plates on the table and the orange juice.

Since he was busy cooking, Max was sent up to the rooms to wake up his guest for him.

Stating he'd have breakfast for them.

And just at that thought, the ninjas came racing down the stairs. Sounding like a tornado and a trainwreck.

Guren laughed as they all managed to trip and barely roll into the dining room.

Taking off his apron, he helped them up.

Eventually, they all took a seat at the table and started to eat.

Guren watched their reactions carefully. Sure, he's been taking culinary classes, but his grade was always at _most_, a B. Even though this wasn't class, he felt self conscious about the food.

After their first couple bites, each of the ninja's eyes widened. Guren felt a lump in his throat.

"...I- I'm sorry…I…."

"...Guren?..."

Jay swallowed, and stood up from the table.

Guren clenched his eyes shut, and prepared for the worst.

...nothing….

Then, Jay laughed.

"Oh My Gosh Guren! I can't believe you could cook this good! Man, you're even better than Zane!"

Zane simply nodded and continued to eat.

"Wh-what?...so you actually like it?"

"Heck yeah!"

Guren was smothered in a glomp from the over enthusiastic brunette. Shocked and embarrassed.

Cole piped in, "This is incredible! I don't know what you were so worried about."

Guren blushed, and shrugged off Jay. Saying, "Thanks you guys.I was just worried because I'm not very good in my culinary class…."

Kai, half way finished with his food, looked up. "You take a class on cooking? Dude, we should sign up Cole!" Cole glared at Kai.

**~~~~Later at The Diner~~~~~~**

"Dude, I wonder what's taking Guren so long? He said he wanted to meet up here today."

Chooki looked at Ceylan and chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm sure he has a reason. He'll show."

Toxsa sipped at his lime parfait, thinking. "Maybe he's talking to that jerk, Gen."

Just then Guren came bursting through the doors. Four others, who seemed to have followed him, also came in tow.

"Hey Guys! Sorry about the wait!"

Ceylan looked suspicious. "Uh, Guren? There seems some people followed you…"

Toxsa also commented, saying, "Right? Guren, I think you attract creeps…"

Guren looked at his friend confused, then laughed. Chooki looked worried.

"Oh you guys! Haha no, these here are some friends I made last night! Here, meet them!"

Ceylan snickered, "Made? Last night? Either you're a mad scientist, or you did something~"

Guren splutter, "N-no! They're just new here. Anyway, Theres Cole, Zane, Jay, and Kai."

The older teens all smiled and waved as they were being introduce. "Nice to meetcha, Guren's friends! Haha"

Ceylan smiled, "Eh, I suppose ya'll aren't that bad. The names Ceylan."

Chooki nodded, "I'm Chooki, the athlete of the group."

Toxsa rolled his eyes, "Yeah, more like . Haha. I'm Toxsa! Grand master of The uncharted realms! In the flesh!"

Zane bowed, " It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, young master."

Jay and Ceylan bursted into synchronized laughter. Causing the rest of the gang to join in.

Chooki, on the other hand, remained calm. "Seriously Guren, how'd you come to meet them? I mean, they're much older than the average 14 year old's friend age range…"

Guren shrugged. "Well they needed a place to stay, so my father let them sleep in the guest rooms."

Ceylan's eyes widened, "You're dad? He actually let them spend the night?!...thats new…"

Cole spoke up then, "If it weren't for Guren's cat, I doubt we'd be here."

"Yeah! The little beast tore Jay apart! Haha, what a sight to see! Anyway, after that incident, Guren invited us to his house to rest. When his father came back, Guren wouldn't let him say no."

Guren laughed. "Yeah. I just wanted to help them out."

Ceylan chuckled. "Yeah figures."

Kai spoke up then, saying, "So were you gonna show us around? I'd love to see the rest of the city."

Guren lightened up, "Yeah!" He then addressed his friends. "Should we pair up?"

Ceylan thought for a moment then said, "Sure, then we can each show them a different part of town."

Zane turned to the ninjas, "This'll be a great opportunity. Keep your eyes open for any idea on how to get back, Okay?" "Okay."

Guren smiled. "Okay, umm.. Ceylan, you can go with Jay. And be sure to stay out of trouble!" "Yeah, Yeah."

Cole laughed at that, "I'm sure it's Jay you should be worried about!" "Hey!"

Toxsa snickered, "I guess they're the fantastic Dynamic Duo? Guren, you sure you know what you're doing?" "I think so."

"Anyway, I'll go with Kai. You two can decide." Guren pointed to Toxsa and Chooki.

In the end, Zane went with Chooki, and Cole went with Toxsa.

Each went their separate ways, touring their part of town.

Ceylan looked at Jay. "So, where are you from?"

Jay replied, "Well, this may sound crazy, but we're not from here."

"Obviously."

"Cheh. As in, we came from a different world. Our town was called New Ninjago City."

Ceylan thought for a moment, "Then how'd you get here?"

Jay scratched the back of his head, "I don't know how to explain this, but we some how made a portal?"

Jay nearly facepalmed at how wild that sounded. Ceylan just stared blankly.

"A portal?"

"Yeah…"

"Hahaha that's so cool!"

"WHat?!"

"So you made a portal and just jumped in? Haha Man that sounds familiar!"

"heh heh well for the record, the idiot that jumped in was Kai."

"SO familiar! xD!"

Ceylan laughed, then he stopped for a moment to picture it in his mind. Soon he was on the ground gasping for air in between fits of laughter.

Jay laughed himself, but not as wild.

Ceylan got up, "Guren sure find the craziest people."

Meanwhile Guren and Kai were walking around the mall. Each had a cup of soda in hand.

"Theres the arcade where Ceylan and I hang out at after school sometimes. Oh and that's the Pizza parlor, my dad I went there one weekend. ^^"

Kai listened, and nodded when the occasion called for it. For once he wasn't rambling on about everything in sight. This surprised him.

"And thats the Frost Cream Factory! Toxsa had the funniest brainfreeze when he raced Chooki in an Ice cream eating contest. He was braindead for a few good minute! xD"

Kai chuckled at the story. Remembering a time such an incident had happened to himself.

"Ya know Cole?" "Yeah?" Kai snickered. "Well Jay and myself had our own eating contest ourselves. The subject matter was Cole's chili. Haha barely choked down a few spoon fulls, but Jay; man Jay downed a whole bowl! And soon after that, he fell over! We thought he choked, but he was numb in the head!...I swore from then on I wouldn't try any of Cole's cooking."

Guren laughed at the anecdote, and pictured it in his mind. "Hey, do you think Cole would be offended if he heard you say that.?"

Kai quickly looked over his shoulder, then back at Guren, "Definitely! Dudes a killer!"

Guren looked worried, and check around again. "Maybe we should be careful what we say now...haha."

They turned a corner to the street and began walking towards the tower.

* * *

**Here it is! Chapter 3~ xD**

**This one is a tad bit longer, so I hope you like it~! ^^**

**It'll be awhile until I start the next chapter, so bear with me**

**Anyway, Comment/ Fave what you think, or if you like~**

**Thanks For Reading~ **


End file.
